Applications exist which require that devices be kept in a sterile package prior to use. For example, it is generally understood in the medical community that contaminants or infectious material should not be introduced into the human body. To that end, medical devices, and particularly devices intended for implantation in the body, such as infusion pumps, are preferably assembled under sterile conditions and shipped in packages which are appropriately sealed to maintain the sterile environment. Such packages generally remain sealed until they are opened immediately prior to surgically implanting the device.
It is, of course, important to verify that the device is operable, i.e., functional, prior to implanting. To assure the availability of at least one functional device, it is common practice to supply multiple devices to the surgical location prior to implantation. This practice can be inconvenient, can introduce delays in surgery, and can increase costs.